


For the future

by vondeera



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Yuuri wins gold in this one, free cavities, skating together, so much fluff like no kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vondeera/pseuds/vondeera
Summary: “I want you, forever, Yuuri.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've missed writing YoI, but boy were the past few episodes a wild ride. I'm really hoping that the ending goes something similar to what I've written here, but who knows

            Yuuri kept his gold medal in his hand all the way from the podium to their hotel room, keeping his interactions with Viktor to a minimum. It’s not as though he was purposely avoiding him, but the emotions felt so intense that he could hardly find any coherent combination of words that could explain the multitude of sensations swimming about in both his head and his heart. Viktor mostly respected that.

            Had Yuuri been asked to name the key points of his speeches following his winning the Grand Prix Final, no answer would come because anything from the point the winners were announced has been an absolute blur. He cried. Oh, of course he cried. But there was also a peace of mind that prevented Yuuri from overreacting; there was also the comforting hold of Viktor’s hand on his own, giving reassuring squeezes every now and then as to remind Yuuri that despite it all being over he has not gone anywhere.

            Four hours after the official ending of the season, Yuuri is finally laying on his bed, breathing a soft sigh of relief. Viktor had his back turned to him, his chest seemingly moving at a steady pace – he was probably asleep, but Yuuri knew better. It’s with steady fingers that he pushes the blanket off of him, grabbing hold of his pillow and moving to the left loud enough to be heard. “Yuuri?” mutters Viktor, somewhat sleepily, turning on his back.

            “I want to – to sleep together,” Yuuri whispers in a small voice, trying his best to keep his composure up high. When in the first second he doesn’t hear a response, he almost backs away, but his lover’s warm smile quickly puts him at ease. “Of course, come here,” the coach reaches over the small gap between the beds, taking hold of Yuuri’s hand. The younger takes the sight of their joined hands in for a moment, gold glistening dimly in the soft light of the moon, reminding him of just how much has changed over the course of these months. Yuuri would not give anything back – not for anything else.

            Viktor scoots over to make room for Yuuri, who is shy to lie down on the other’s bed, but does it nonetheless. “Yuuri – can we talk for a moment?” Viktor murmurs before placing a gentle kiss on top of Yuuri’s head. “If you’re not too tired, of course,” he concludes, showing another warm smile. “No, I actually want to talk, too,” the skater confesses, turning his body to the side so he can lean his head on Viktor’s chest, taking in the beautiful sound of the heartbeat which he finds there. “Good. So, are you going to retire?” comes the first question, but it’s truly the one that Yuuri dreads the most. His face changes to a slightly uncomfortable grimace for the shortest of seconds. “I don’t know yet, but I’ll think about it,” he confesses, “And you? What’s next now that we’ve achieved our goal?”

            The long pause that follows makes Yuuri uneasy. Sneaking a short peek at Viktor’s face, he can’t discern the multitude of emotions written on there, so when his lips part to speak, Yuuri almost wants to shut him up. “For now, it’s just back to Hasetsu for me – with you; if you’ll have me, of course. After that it depends on you. If you decide to keep skating for the next season then I will do my best as your coach from now on as well. If you do indeed retire – which I think is a shame, because you’ve only now started to discover your potential – but if you do retire, then all I can ask of you is to keep me by your side even though I won’t be of much use anymore.”

            The long pause that follows comes from Yuuri’s side. Fresh tears pool at the corners of his eyes, but he no longer bothers to hide them, staring Viktor directly in the eye instead. The silver haired man, visibly bewildered, makes an attempt at wiping the tears away, but Yuuri is not having any of it yet. The pause continues after Yuuri nods his head once, his love now clearly displayed on his face, in his eyes, on his lips and even in the way the tears run freely down his cheeks. As usual with their relationship, Viktor understands without having to be told.

            “Hey,” Yuuri finally says after he has calmed down. Viktor hasn’t fallen asleep either, keeping himself awake with the continuous motion of rubbing the small of Yuuri’s back. “I want to kiss you,” he admits and almost chokes back on his words, but stands by them nevertheless. A quiet chuckle comes from behind Viktor’s lips as his hand slides over the side of Yuuri’s body to find his chin and tilt it up. “Go ahead,” he encourages with a gentle tap on the other’s jaw line.

            Yuuri has never in his life made a first move properly, not in his opinion anyway, but in those 3 seconds he promises himself he won’t deny his own happiness anymore. The back of his palm finds Viktor’s cheek, staying there and relishing in the warmth found there, taking it in bit by bit and then right there, in the dim moonlight of a hotel room, Yuuri kisses someone, on his own, for the first time. What follows is a sharp intake of a breath, stars and electricity running from Yuuri’s head down to his toes, his tears, and Viktor tightening his grip around Yuuri’s waist considerably.

            They stay there, entirely lost in each other, falling asleep joined body and soul.

* * *

 

            The first time they walk in Hasetsu Ice Castle after returning home, it feels as though ages have passed. The changing room smells like home, and nostalgia hits Yuuri as soon as they enter the room; Viktor speaking drags him back to reality quite fast, though. “Yuuri, I think I’m going to skate with you today,” he smiles excitedly, putting on his skates with inhuman speed.

            Yuko only kept them company on the ice for about 10 minutes, giving Yuuri a slight nudge with her elbow before running away, giggling like a school girl. Yuuri wants to complain about her behavior, but the soundtrack of his free skate beginning to play distracts him entirely. When he turns around, Viktor is standing in front of him, hand extended. “May I have this dance?” he coos with his eyes seductively open only halfway. “Of course,” Yuuri replies, trying to mimic the smirk he can usually put on during Eros.

            He doesn’t know a thing about pair skating, and he knows for a fact that Viktor has never had the experience in that field either, but it doesn’t really matter – it’s more of an on-ice waltz. Viktor has one of his arms around Yuuri’s waist and the other holding his partner’s one up high, both of them spinning around and swaying from side to side to the soothing melody. Occasionally, Viktor would let go of Yuuri’s waist, the other in return pirouetting under the Russian’s extended arm.  

            As the song comes to a close, Yuuri boldly presses himself flush against Viktor’s body, his lips pressed in the crook of Viktor’s neck. “That’s an unfair move,” Viktor whines in his characteristic somewhat comical style, but his grip on the Japanese doesn’t loosen one bit. “Come here for a bit,” he continues, starting to back away toward the side of the rink. When Yuuri thinks Viktor’s going to press his back against the sideline, the skating genius performs a sudden turn cornering a poor Katsuki Yuuri with a devious smile.

            “It’s almost time you paid me for the great job I did as your coach, don’t you think?” he grins widely, and Yuuri almost believes him – maybe truly believes him. “H-How m-much would you like?” the question is a jumble of stuttering, and mumbling, but it comes out nonetheless, Yuuri visibly flustered. “I’m afraid my price is quite high,” Viktor chuckles, reaching down to lace his and Yuuri’s fingers together, taking note of how the ring feels against his finger. “ – and you might be paying for maybe your entire life,” Viktor leans in to place a trail of kisses down the side of Yuuri’s face until he finds his lips and kisses his worries away. “Is that so?” Yuuri asks after the kiss, a fond smile stretching his lips. “Do tell.”

            _“I want you, forever, Yuuri.”_


End file.
